


Слишком человеческое

by La_donna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_donna/pseuds/La_donna
Summary: Румпельштильцхен двести лет кряду вредил Голубой Фее и её подопечным. Но теперь, когда он всего лишь человек, она не собирается ему мстить. Всё, что испытывает Рул Горм к бывшему магу - брезгливое любопытство. Или что-то ещё?





	1. Часть 1. Вне оков (Глава 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Клянусь, что затеваю шалость и только шалость (с)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> При написании работы опиралась только на первые 4 сезона сериала, остальные не учитывались от слова совсем.

_Живешь вне оков любви и ненависти,_  
вне “да” и “нет”, добровольно близким  
и добровольно далеким, охотнее всего ускользая,  
убегая, отлетая, улетая снова прочь, снова вверх;  
чувствуешь себя избалованным, подобно всякому,  
кто видел под собой огромное множество вещей.  
  
Ф. Ницше "Человеческое, слишком человеческое"

  
  
  
****

Глава 1

 ****  
  
      После короткого весеннего дождя асфальт блестит, и воздух пахнет уже не гарью, а озоном. На Мейнстрит безлюдно: обыватели после чреды страшных событий отсиживаются по домам, а «золотая сотня Сторибрука», как за глаза называли приближённых к семейству Прекрасных людей и нелюдей, сейчас в мэрии, на собрании, которое Рул Горм только что покинула. В этом мире люди уже не просили у неё помощи, а требовали её, так, словно фея обязана решать все их проблемы. Но даже бы если Рул Горм и хотела помочь дочери Белоснежки и Прекрасного — ей бы всё равно не удалось это. Магия волшебной пыльцы распространяется только на фей, да на людей с чистым сердцем. И даже если сердце Эммы было таким когда-то, то сейчас, вобрав в себя тьму, точно перестало им быть. Рул Горм выскользнула из зала городского совета незаметно, оставив людей спорить и рядить. Неужели они всерьёз полагают, что можно справиться с проклятием, павшим на Спасительницу, за два дня? Она билась над этой задачей тысячу лет, да и то не придумала ничего лучше, как отправить очередного Тёмного стража в мир без магии. Но и это — теперь Рул Горм сознавала — было не самым лучшим решением; конечно, это было довольно действенным способом спасти волшебный мир от Тёмного, но совершенно не спасало носителя проклятия от заключённой в сердце тьмы.  
  
      Квадратные каблуки монашеских туфель звонко стучат по тротуару, и Рул Горм вдыхает влажный вечерний воздух, подставляет лицо ветерку, приятно холодящему ноющие виски. Она, разумеется, могла бы не идти пешком, а перенестись в обитель с помощью магии. Но запас пыльцы здесь, в Сторибруке, ограничен, и Рул Горм запрещает себе тратить его так бездумно. В Зачарованном Лесу, где волшебство пронизывало собой всё пространство и время, фее не нужна была пыльца для того, чтобы возникнуть из неоткуда, раствориться в воздухе, полететь. Пожалуй, из всех жителей Сторибрука именно феи больше всего проиграли от перемещения в этот нелепый тусклый мир: здесь они потеряли крылья, стали нуждаться в отдыхе, сне, пище и питье, болели людскими болезнями. Даже время здесь имело над ними власть: как-то, укладывая волосы в гладкую причёску, Рул Горм обнаружила в ней седой волос. Та малая толика волшебства, которую протащил в этот мир прошлый Тёмный страж, была достаточна для магии людей, феям же требовалось больше, несоизмеримо больше. Рул Горм перешагивает через растёкшуюся по тротуару лужу, а в висках звенит мысль — сама виновата. Не дала бы тогда мальчишке волшебный боб… Рул Горм недовольно морщится: снова сомнения. Ещё одно проявление человеческой природы. Феи не должны сомневаться. Если кто и ошибается, так это люди. Она всё сделала правильно. И даже если бы заранее знала, чем обернётся, всё равно поступила бы так же. Она должна была попытаться.  
  
      Фея встряхивает головой, пытаясь избавится от звенящих, спорящих друг с другом мыслей. Запах весны щекочет Рул Горм ноздри, и вдруг ей хочется — нет, не полететь, охватывающая её эйфория ничем не напоминает фантомные боли в несуществующих ныне крыльях, а побежать, прямо по лужам, разбрызгивая грязноватую воду, глубоко до боли вдыхая в лёгкие воздух. Глупые, человеческие эмоции. Рул Горм подавляет их без особого труда, не ускоряя шага, проходит мимо запертой до утра библиотеки, тёмных витрин «Кафе у Бабушки» — старая волчица сейчас заседает вместе с королевской семьёй...  
  
      У лавки Голда Рул Горм останавливается, удивившись горящему в ней приглушённому свету и табличке «Открыто» на двери. Миссис Голд — принцесса Белль — всё ещё на собрании в мэрии, здесь Рул Горм ничего не могла перепутать: как раз когда фея уходила, бывшая «мадам Тёмная» громогласно высказывала своё мнение по обсуждаемому вопросу. Что же касается самого мистера Голда — Румпельштильцхена — то он вряд ли в ближайшее время сможет стоять за прилавком. Эмма говорила, что ученик Мерлина погрузил хозяина лавки в волшебный сон, чтобы хоть как-то защитить его от последствий чёрной магии. Значит, сейчас Румпельштильцхен скорее всего лежит на постели и едва дышит в ожидании… поцелуя истинной любви? Рул Горм легонько толкает дверь — влекомая — не любопытством, это чувство феям чуждо — а исследовательским интересом. Она только взглянет: всё же ей никогда не приходилось видеть человека, так долго носившего в себе тьму и выжившего после того, как эта сила покинула его. Но до конца ли? Надо проверить, — говорит Рул Горм сама себе и шагает внутрь, решаясь — впервые за всё своё пребывание в Сторибруке  — зайти не только в сам магазинчик, но и в закрытое от посетителей подсобное помещение. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, столь глубокое проникновение и не требуется. Бывший Тёмный лежит на полу перед прилавком.  
  
      Рул Горм поджимает губы — странно — но всё же склоняется над мужчиной. Вслушивается в его хриплое неровное дыхание, разглядывает покрытое липкой испариной лицо, кладёт руку на грудь. Даже сквозь одежду она ощущает сотрясающую мужчину дрожь. Это больше похоже на лихорадку, чем на магическое оцепенение. Ну, конечно! — упрекает себя за недогадливость Рул Горм — ученик Мерлина умер ещё прошлым вечером, и значит, что наложенные им чары тоже не должны долго продержаться! Во всяком случае, заклятие сна, обладающее свойством обратимости. И это значит, что поцелуй любви экс-Тёмному не требуется, сейчас его сон самый обыкновенный. И ещё это означает, — стучится в сознание феи следующий вывод, — что за сутки, что мужчина валяется здесь в забытьи, его не проведал никто, даже его истинно любящая жёнушка. Хотя — почему Рул Горм должно это волновать? Пусть люди заботятся о людях и решают свои дела сами. Она вмешиваться не будет. Лишь проверит осталась ли ещё сила в лежащем перед ней злом пройдохе. На это уйдёт совсем немного пыльцы. Фея отмеривает щепотку и ощущает, как холодные и влажные пальцы мягко ложатся на её запястье.  
  
      — Где-е? .. Где мы? — вопрос теряется в полустоне-полухрипе.  
  
      Фея вздыхает: не успела. В любом случае объясняться с этим человеком, двести лет кряду вредившим ей и её подопечным она не собирается. Пусть считает, что Голубая Фея привиделась ему в бреду. Рул Горм сдувает с пальцев сияющую пыль и в тот же миг оказывается в обители, сидящей на полу своей кельи. Только вот липкие от пота пальцы по прежнему слабо сжимают её руку: Румпельштильцхен перенёсся вместе с ней.  
  
      — Как же… — растерянно произносит она в слух. Магия пыльцы должна действовать только на фей… И ещё на людей с чистым сердцем. — Как же ты сумел переместиться? … — повторяет Рул Горм. - Нет, Румпельштильцхен, зачем ты преследуешь меня теперь? ..  
  
      Мужчина смотрит на фею мутным от жара взглядом и ничего не говорит в ответ. 


	2. Глава 2

## Глава 2

      Это был странный сон, полностью лишённый образов и видений, непроницаемый, как сама чернота. Не было ни голосов, ни лиц, только тяжесть, словно его придавили каменной плитой и похоронили заживо. Он пытался кричать, звать на помощь, но не мог разомкнуть запёкшихся губ. Лишь мысль о том, что всё это просто не могло быть реальностью, удерживала Румпельштильцхена от отчаяния. Это сон, надо лишь вырваться из него и обнаружить себя в собственной постели... Сон, - с облегчением подумал Румпельштильцхен, выныривая из забытья. Давящая со всех сторон пустота исчезла, и он явственно ощутил, что лежит на чём-то ровном и твёрдом, и его грудь осторожно ощупывает чья-то маленькая и тёплая рука. Он попробовал шевельнуться — это оказалось не так-то просто. Всё тело было налито свинцовой тяжестью. Румпельштильцхен приоткрыл веки, и тьму сменил бледный колеблющийся свет. Место, в которым он находился, определённо не было его домом. Его взгляд упирался в белый гладкий потолок, ничем не походивший на привычную кровлю; скосив глаза, он обнаружил, что находится в комнате, заставленной предметами, назначение которых ему неизвестно. Здесь было холодно... и... маленькая ладонь всё ещё лежала на его груди. Это не мог быть Бей — его прикосновения никогда не бывали такими острожными. Румпельштильцхен с опаской поднял взгляд и увидел женщину, склонившуюся над ним. Она казалась хрупкой и нежной. Её лицо и длинная шея белели в полумраке. Она отняла руку, и Румпельштильцхен не удержался и обхватил пальцами тонкое запястье. Это простое движение далось ему с трудом.  
  
      - Где мы? - его голос звучал жалко и хрипло.  
  
      Их взгляды встретились. Женщина смотрела на него — удивлённо и печально. Вдруг их окутало сияние, и сумрак комнаты, в которой они находились, исчез в один миг. Румпельштильцхен бы решил, что это — только продолжение его сна, но женское рука под его пальцами была тёплой, настоящей. Нежная бархатистая кожа, подрагивающая выступающая венка на запястье — всё это существовало на самом деле. И женщина, сидящая рядом с ним на коленях, так и не отвела взгляда. Она назвала его по имени и спросила о чём-то — он так и не понял о чём: мысли путались и стучащая в ушах кровь глушила звуки. Силы покидали его. Их не хватало даже на то, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд. Румпельштильцхен судорожно вдохнул и потерял сознание.  
  


***

  
  
  
      Экс-Тёмный так и не объяснил, каким образом ему удалось совершить перемещение. Какое-то время он, моргая, смотрел на фею, а потом провалился в обморок, столь глубокий, что ни одна из попыток растормошить его не увенчалась успехом. Использовал ли «новый» Румпельшитльцхен магию эмоций? Ответ на этот вопрос мог дать только он сам, а, значит, придётся подождать, когда мужчина придёт в себя.  
  
      Рул Горм невольно качает головой: лежащий у её ног человек так долго был её врагом. Видеть его беспомощным и беззащитным — непривычно. Он всегда казался опасным — даже в клетке, куда его заточили не без её помощи, даже в годы проклятия, когда Румпельштильцхен не обладал магической силой и был всего лишь заурядным рентье и ростовщиком. Нет, помогать ему она не собирается. Но оставить мужчину лежать на холодном полу, когда он и без того пышет жаром... Слишком похоже на мелкую месть. Феи до такого не опускаются: сводить счёты — принято у людей. Разумеется, она не будет тратить на него волшебство. Однако, уложить в кровать, дать напиться и выдать пару таблеток аспирина — это ещё не вмешательство в чужую судьбу, не помощь, просто милосердие... Милосердие. Странное слово, что-то с ним не так, - размышляет Рул Горм и рассеянно трёт запястье. Ей кажется, что на нём ещё остался влажный горячий след чужого прикосновения. Только кажется, да. Касание было бережным и мягким, и... Рул Горм хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить что именно она собиралась обдумать. Не важно. Тёмный... Бывший Тёмный слишком тяжёл, чтобы поднять его самостоятельно.  
  
      Рул Горм распахивает дверь, ведущую в маленький коридорчик, и зовёт:  
  
      - Вайолет, Роза! У меня к вам поручение!..


	3. Глава 3

 Рул Горм ждала, что Румпельштильцхена хватятся. Белль обнаружит отсутствие мужа. Эмма догадается, что спрашивать о том, как ужиться с обосновавшейся в её сердце и сознании тьмой, разумнее не у бабули Лукас, а у того, кто носил в себе эту тьму больше двух столетий. Королева Белоснежка снарядит поисковый отряд — будучи принцессой, она с одинаковой охотой и регулярностью обращалась за помощью и к Тёмному, и к Рул Горм, и фее почему-то казалось, что Снежка испытывала к мужчине, скрывающемуся под слоями тьмы и броней чешуйчатой рептильей кожи, даже большую симпатию, чем к ней самой. Но в городе было тихо. Даже однорукий пират, казалось, больше не жаждал мести, успокоившись на мысли, что теперь «крокодил» долго не протянет и без его непосредственного вмешательства.  
  
      Можно было, разумеется, самой нанести визит к миссис Голд и потребовать от неё, чтобы она выполнила свой долг супруги и избавила обитель от неуместного присутствия мужчины. Рул Горм даже поручила сестре Оливии, направлявшейся в город закупать продукты для монастырской кухни, заглянуть по пути в Ломбард и Библиотеку и поинтересоваться у вышеупомянутой миссис, точно ли она в последнее время ничего не теряла? Но, увы, Белль не оказалось ни в одном из этих двух заведений, а у Рул Горм не было желания ни разыскивать эту неугомонную особу по всему Сторибруку, ни тратить драгоценную пыльцу на то, чтобы точно выяснить её местонахождение.  
  
      Надежда на то, что Румпельштильцхену станет вскоре станет легче, и он уберётся восвояси, тоже не оправдалась. Он не пришёл в сознание наутро, и весь день прометался в горячке. Даже напоить мужчину было достаточно сложно — он до скрипа сжимал челюсти, а уж заставить его проглотить целительный аспирин и вовсе оказалось невыполнимой задачей. Рул Горм была уже готова применить волшебство — но она слишком хорошо знала, как непредсказуемо действие магии фей — подобное лечение могло исцелить человека, но с той же вероятностью убить или изменить до неузнаваемости.  
  
      В конце-концов, - говорит себе Рул Горм, обтирая смоченной в воде и уксусе тканью шею лицо и шею мужчины, — чем скорее он очнётся, тем скорее уйдёт. А ждать, когда болезнь, вызванная магической интоксикацией, отступит самостоятельно или, наоборот, убьёт — можно долго. Холодный компресс на лбу — высушен жаром. Рул Горм снимает ставшую бесполезной тряпку легко касается лба, проверяя температуру. На её руках нет ни крупинки волшебной пыльцы, но под прикосновениями лицо мужчины, даже в беспамятстве нахмуренное и напряжённое, разглаживается и приобретает почти умиротворённое выражение. Рул Горм проводит кончиками пальцев по виску больного, мимолётно задерживаясь на выступающей голубой венке, и её рука оказывается зажатой между затянутой в накрахмаленную наволочку прохладной подушкой и горячей, покрытой царапающей кожу короткой щетиной, щекой. Ладонь становится влажной — от её собственного пота, и Рул Горм ощущает, как её накрывает волной жара. Словно мужчина, прижимающийся колючей щекой к её руке, поделился с ней своей лихорадкой. Румпельштильцхен поворачивает голову и открывает глаза. Взгляд кажется осмысленным, но слова, срывающиеся с воспалённых губ, порождены — не иначе — бредом.  
  
      - Кто вы, госпожа? - шепчет Румпельштильцхен, пристально рассматривая её лицо.  
  
      Рул Горм высвобождает ладонь и подносит больному стакан воды.  
  
      - Пей.  
  
      Румпельштильцхен глотает воду с жадной поспешностью, откидывает голову на подушку и бросает короткий, полный вожделения взгляд на кувшин, стоящий на прикроватном столике. Он облизывает губы, и набрав в лёгкие немного больше воздуха, чем обычно, снова произносит это неуместное слово:  
  
      - Госпожа... вы так добры ко мне.  
  
      Фея недовольно поджимает губы: она не может быть добра или зла, она сама — добро, часть благой силы, беспристрастной и безразличной. И пусть в Сторибруке эта сила почти иссякла, она, Голубая фея, по прежнему служит ей. Румпельштильцхен прекрасно знает об этом, и не важно, какую игру он сейчас затеял. Глаза Рул Горм сияют холодным голубым блеском, и мужчина отводит взгляд.  
  
      - Простите меня, госпожа, - хриплый голос звучит смущённо.  
  
      Интонация на миг заставляет Рул Горм забыть о смысле произнесённых слов. Румпельштильцхен мог говорить зло, самодовольно, даже заискивающе — она помнит, как унижался Тёмный, умоляя фею показать ему дорогу к потерянному сыну, но представить Румпельштильцхена смущённым Рул Горм не могла. Однако, он снова назвал её госпожой, причислив, тем самым, к людскому роду:  
  
      - Почему ты зовёшь меня так, Румпельштильцхен?  
  
      - Я не знаю вашего имени, - отвечает мужчина просто.  
  
      - Рул Горм, - фея произносит это почти машинально, не успев осмыслить ни слова бывшего Тёмного, ни последовавший за ними собственный ответ. - Но можешь называть меня «матушкой»...  
  
      Возможно ли, что вместе с силой Тёмного Румпельштильцхен потерял и память? Он не помнит только её, или, может быть, и вовсе позабыл свою жизнь и теперь являет собой — чистый лист, ещё не исписанный никакими письменами? Тогда и сердце его должно было быть младенчески чистым. Пожалуй, это может объяснить вчерашнее действие волшебной пыльцы. Надо выяснить, - замечает про себя Рул Горм, но задаёт не тот вопрос, что собиралась:  
  
      - Ты хочешь ещё пить?  
  
      Мужчина склоняет подбородок к груди в слабом подобии кивка.  
  
      - Хорошо, - фея наливает воду в стакан, бросает в него с шипением растворяющуюся таблетку. - Это лекарство. Чтобы унять лихорадку, - поясняет она и подносит питьё к губам мужчины. Румпельштильцхен покорно проглатывает жидкость, чуть морщась от её горьковатого вкуса.  
  
      - Спасибо... м-матушка, - мужчина пытается приподняться на локтях, но бессильно откидывается на подушку. - Спасибо вам, но я... мне кажется... я должен идти...  
  
      Он совершает ещё одну безуспешную попытку сесть.  
  
      - Куда? - спрашивает Рул Горм.  
  
      Мужчина напряжённо смотрит в пространство и, наконец, признаётся:  
  
      - Не пом-мню. Мысли путаются.  
  
      Рука Рул Горм сама собой ложится на спутанные волосы Румпельштильцхена:  
  
      - Это может подождать до завтра, - говорит фея и удивляется тому, как мягко, увещевающе, звучит её голос. - Лекарству нужно время, чтобы подействовать.  
  
      Мужчина прикрывает веки. Несмотря на свою решимость идти куда-то, он по-прежнему выглядит измученным, и зябко ёжится от озноба. Рул Горм укутывает Румпельштильцхена одеялом, громоздит сверху плед, но её забота не помогает унять сотрясающую его дрожь. Фея плотнее подтыкает ему одеяло, и мужчина вдруг распахивает глаза, смотрит на неё почти невидяще:  
  
      - Война, - произносит он с неожиданной резкостью, - с ограми... я должен...  
  
      - Тише, - рука феи ложится на беспокойную голову бывшего мага в утешающем жесте. - Война закончилась. Это подождёт до завтра...  
  
      Румпельштильцхен смотрит на Рул Горм с немыслимой доверчивостью, и губы феи сами собой складываются в улыбку.


End file.
